


可以养吗

by sivnora



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! Zexal
Genre: Other
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-12
Updated: 2020-03-12
Packaged: 2021-03-01 03:53:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,815
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23118784
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sivnora/pseuds/sivnora
Summary: 托马斯这一次从森林里捡回了……吸血鬼paro,角色幼化
Kudos: 2





	可以养吗

“V.”  
克里斯准备午餐的时候听到托马斯在身后叫他。  
“这个，可以养吗？”  
大概托马斯去森林里又带回了什么猫猫狗狗。克里斯心想，拒绝之后还要找个新的理由把托马斯骗过去，比如狗要去和猎人打猎不能一直在我们家里，猫要去参加聚会快要迟到……他擦干净手，转过身来打算看看托马斯这一次带回了什么。  
“不！这个绝对不可以养！你从哪里找到他们的！”V几乎咆哮起来。  
托马斯一脸不明白哥哥为什么会发火，他看着身后沙发上的两个和他年龄差不多的小孩，又问了一遍，“为什么不可以呢？”

阿克雷德家是住在古老城堡里的吸血鬼一家，在漫长的岁月里他们与世无争，成年后的克里斯也渐渐融入了人类的社会，但他的两个弟弟——托马斯和米歇尔，他们还小，暂时还只能住在城堡里。不过好在城堡的周围是足够他们玩耍的森林，因此也不会觉得孤单。  
但小孩子的成长总是突如其来的，托马斯早已厌倦了天天和米歇尔玩耍的日子，他试图从森林中带回来一些动物，有时候是猫，有时候是兔子，甚至有时候是一条粗壮的蛇。克里斯经常要在米歇尔和托马斯熟睡后把这些动物送回森林里，然后在托马斯醒来开始哭闹之前找个理由诓骗这个涉世未深的孩子。  
“一晚上都不可以吗？如果明天他们要参加奇怪的宴会，我就把他们送回去。”托马斯恳求着，“他们很干净，而且也已经会自己吃东西了……”  
“可他们是人类。”克里斯检查了两个孩子，他们只是睡着了，身上没有明显的外伤，但衣服都有些凌乱，“现在我们已经不可以饲育人类了，不止吸血鬼的法律可以制裁我们， 人类的法律也可以，我们会被当做绑架犯抓起来。你是在哪里发现他们的？”  
小孩子大都是害怕警察的。托马斯紧张地拉扯着衣角，“在，在河边，我看到他们在那里，就捡回来了，我会被抓走吗？”  
阿克雷德家附近的小河经常会有来野餐的家庭，这两个孩子大概是迷路的小孩吧。克里斯松了口气，掏出手帕擦掉托马斯脸上的泥痕，“及时把他们送回去就不会，等他们醒过来，我问问他们的家在哪里，到时候会把他们送回去。还有托马斯，我必须警告你，不要再捡一些乱七八糟的东西回来了，你和我一起把他们搬到你的房间去，在他们醒来之前不许做任何事情，明白了吗？”  
托马斯点点头，“我一个人就可以，他们就是我一个人搬回来的。”

小孩子的睡意总是突如其来，神代璃绪只记得她和哥哥在河边玩，然后就睡了好长好长的一觉，她醒来的时候发现自己已经躺在柔软的大床上了，但是这里不是她的家，她的卧室铺着淡蓝色的墙纸，像是大海一样，这个房间却是暗红色，而且没有阳光，如果不是一盏台灯亮着，这个房间甚至是漆黑一片。  
“凌牙，凌牙你在吗？”璃绪看着四周，喊着她哥哥的名字，“如果你在搞恶作剧，我就把你扔掉青椒和洋葱，在马路上骑车，还有你上次丢下我去和别人决斗的事情告诉爸爸！”  
“那他可真是个差劲的哥哥。”  
墙角一个蹲着的身影站了起来，璃绪这才发现房间里原来还有别的人。  
“你是谁？凌牙才不是差劲的哥哥！”虽然刚才说着抱怨的话，但璃绪还是坚定地和凌牙站在同一阵营，“凌牙他在哪里？”  
“如果我知道他在哪里，我肯定要找到他，然后收拾他一顿。”墙角的人转过身来，借着微弱的灯光，璃绪看到那个人还在擦眼泪，可是转过来的一瞬间却又装作什么都没发生的样子，“他刚才打了我，喊着璃绪等我马上就来救你，然后就跑出去了。”  
“那么你又是谁？我为什么会在这里？”璃绪从床上下来，她的鞋子就摆在床边。  
“我是托马斯，这是我的家。”刚刚振作起来的托马斯走过来，“你是叫璃绪吗？”  
“在发问之前你必须先回答我的问题，我们为什么会在这里？”璃绪佯装镇定，手已经悄悄在身后抓住了枕头，打算在这个人在靠近一点的时候狠狠在他脸上来一下。  
“我在河边玩，然后就看到你们睡在那里，我以为是没人要的，于是就捡回来了，可是V说不可以捡人类，他要把你们送回去，让我在这里等你们醒来。”托马斯戒备着，没有走得很近，天知道毫无防备的他刚才是怎么被凌牙揍了一拳。  
“我们不是没人要的！”璃绪表示抗议，“我们只是在那里玩，你的行为是诱拐，如果不放我们走，警察就会制裁你，还有你说的那个V！”  
托马斯突然紧张起来，如果V被抓走，那么他就要独自抚养米歇尔了，他回想着V是怎么安抚那些凶恶的动物，一边警戒着璃绪的突然袭击一边冲着璃绪拍了拍手，“乖，乖，没事的，马上就会过去了。”  
可恶，我在这方面也没有天赋吗。托马斯试了几次，璃绪却不为所动，不像那些凶恶的猫咪在克里斯这样做了之后乖乖让他挠下巴。  
“你在说什么莫名其妙的话，现在，带我去找凌牙！”璃绪放下枕头走到托马斯身边，“这是你的家，你一定有办法的对吧？”  
“我当然有办法，如果米歇尔不见了，我总是可以第一时间找到他。”托马斯骄傲起来，“现在我们出发吧，但你必须要听我指挥。”  
虽然对“听他指挥”这件事有点不满，但璃绪还是点了头，毕竟现在找到凌牙才是最重要的，如果自己不在凌牙身边，凌牙该多害怕啊。  
“好，那我们出发吧，按照你找米歇尔的方式。”虽然璃绪并不知道这个米歇尔是谁。

神代凌牙找到了一件趁手的武器——一个看上去沉重的吊坠，他挥舞了几下，这玩意如果砸到人身上肯定会很痛，特别是对刚才被他一拳就打倒的人而言。那人开心地向他跑过来，嘴上说着什么乱七八糟的话，凌牙想也没想就挥拳阻挡，谁知只用了一下那人就捂着脸啜泣起来。他本想拉着璃绪一起走，但试了试发现并不可行，于是他打算先找点东西对付那个混蛋，然后再把璃绪一起救出来。  
他的计划万无一失了。凌牙想着，然后打算回到一开始的房间，可是转身之后他愣住了，走廊里所有的房间都有着一模一样的门，墙壁上挂着的画也都是一群发色诡异的人，刚才他所在的房间，又是哪一间呢？  
这里一定是恶魔的城堡。凌牙突然有些害怕，可是璃绪还在等自己，自己决不能退缩啊。他咬咬牙，打算从第一个房间开始寻找璃绪，在他推门走进第一个房间，临时结成的寻找凌牙小组从旁边的房间里走了出来。  
“你真的可以找到凌牙吗？按照你找那么米歇尔的方式？”璃绪有些怀疑。  
“当然可以，米歇尔一般会藏在他的房间里。”托马斯自信地说，“所以我总能第一时间找到他。”  
“你是笨蛋吗！凌牙怎么会知道米歇尔的房间在哪里？”听到托马斯得出的结论璃绪有些生气，“你的家太大了，凌牙会迷路的。”  
“如果凌牙迷路了，那只能说他是个真正的笨蛋。”托马斯表示不屑，“我决定了，我们先到米歇尔的房间去看看，这个时候他应该在午睡。”  
“凌牙才不是笨蛋！”璃绪再一次抗议，“如果你继续这样说凌牙的话，那我也会回击你，米歇尔是个笨蛋。”  
“好吧，我不会这样说了。但就算我不这样说，如果凌牙迷路的话……”  
璃绪停下了脚步，“你必须向凌牙道歉。”  
这些人类要比米歇尔的还麻烦。托马斯的饲养意愿突然不见了，他想要一些温顺的，和他一起玩的生物，不是用拳头打他和企图用枕头打他的凶恶人类。  
“好吧，对不起。”托马斯说，“为了我说凌牙是笨蛋，还有把你们带到这里这件事。”  
如果可以重来一次他绝对不会捡人类回家，绝对不会。  
“我原谅你。现在我们可以去米歇尔的房间了。”璃绪点点头。  
托马斯带着璃绪向楼梯方向走，“米歇尔住在楼下，这一层都是我的房间，在我小时候我经常想不起自己到底住在哪里，于是这一层每个都是我的房间，如果我要睡觉的话就随便找一个然后在那里睡觉。”  
两个人的脚步消失在走廊的尽头，刚从第一个房间出来的凌牙嘟囔着，究竟是什么样的幼稚鬼才会在房间里堆满了人偶娃娃！

米歇尔被柔软的羽毛被包裹着，做着美美的梦，神代璃绪和托马斯站在他的床边，托马斯刚想开口说什么，璃绪比了一个嘘，就拉着他出了房间。  
“他在睡觉，你不应该在里面大声说话。”璃绪压低了声音，“看来凌牙并不在这里。米歇尔是你的弟弟吗？他多大了？”  
“他还很小，只有二十岁。”托马斯解释说，“我们的年龄和人类的年龄不一样，如果非要类比的话他大概只有五岁，这是V说的。”  
“那么V呢？”对于一直出现在对话中的V璃绪有些好奇，“还有人类的年龄，难道你不是人类吗？”  
“我当然不是人类。V和米歇尔都不是。V已经成年了，所以他有了属于自己的代号，如果我成年的话，我就会被叫做Ⅳ。”  
两个人一边探索一边交互着彼此的信息，璃绪似乎对于托马斯是吸血鬼这件事情没有过多的惊讶，也很快知道了他们的爸爸是心城的科学家，每天都要按时按点的上班，也知道了V现在大学就读，甚至连托马斯给上一次捡来的小狗取名叫命运狮子这一件事也知道了。托马斯没什么玩伴，同龄人见得更是很少，他似乎很喜欢和璃绪说一些事情。  
而璃绪并没有透露什么他和凌牙的信息，托马斯到现在为止也只是知道凌牙是璃绪的哥哥，两个人的父母带着他们来河边野餐，他们在河边的树林里睡着了这件事。但璃绪很聪明，甚至帮托马斯想好了如果下一次V要送走他捡来的动物他将如何应对，刚才还觉得饲养人类麻烦的托马斯瞬间又提升了对人类的好感——如果明年四月的好感程度依然这么高的话，他大概会按照父亲和V说的那样去人类的小学就读。  
“我有点累了。”璃绪说，“我走不动了，你家真的很大。”  
“其实我也有点累了。”托马斯有些不好意思，“我们在这里坐一会好了，等到歇好了我们再去找凌牙。”  
托马斯拉着璃绪来到了这一层的会客厅，茶几上放着璃绪也可以吃的茶点——那是他们的爸爸用来招待人类客人的，托马斯学着V的样子给璃绪泡了红茶，两个人的茶话会就这样开始了。  
此刻他们头顶的房间里凌牙坐在门口气喘吁吁。

好在克里斯并没有让三人的捉迷藏持续多久，他找到了凌牙，然后又找到了托马斯和璃绪，坐在门口的凌牙已经睡着了，而璃绪和托马斯拉着手靠在一起睡在沙发上。他分开两人的手，抱起璃绪和凌牙，驱车将他们送到了附近的警察局，在下山的过程中克里斯消除了他们的记忆，在他们看来今天发生的一切仅仅是一个梦，没有托马斯，没有迷路，没有好吃的茶点和红茶，只有一个不算是美梦的梦境。  
回来的路上克里斯已经想好如何应对托马斯，但早已醒来的托马斯却好像什么都没发生一样和米歇尔在客厅看着动画片，V很欣慰，托马斯长大了，或许继续劝说他几天的话，他会愿意去心城的小学开始读书？  
凌牙醒来的时候已经在家里了，他看着头顶粉红色的天花板，再一次因为璃绪非要和他换房间这件事恼火，抬手的时候却发现，一个不属于他的吊坠出现在他的手中。璃绪抱着鲨鱼娃娃推门走了进来，看到凌牙也醒了笑着朝他扑了过来，凌牙一松手，吊坠落入就这样落入了床和柜子的缝隙之中。

阿克雷德家搬到了心城附近，方便他们的爸爸上班，也方便了托马斯上小学，这里没有森林，捡不到什么奇奇怪怪的生物，他似乎也不记得自己曾经从这里见到过两个人类小孩的事情。但看到凌牙和跟在他身后的小女孩，托马斯还是觉得很熟悉，他抬头看着牵着他手的克里斯，刚想开口说什么，他一向冷静的哥哥已经在他前面开口了。  
“不可以养。”


End file.
